SoundWatch
by Defcon 201
Summary: Soundwave was trapped in the Shadowzone. After watching his planet in agony, Soundwave went to Earth and watched the rise of omnics. Soundwave wanted to make peace on Earth like the peace on Cybertron. So fate had it's way with helping him and Laserbeak out. Follows after Transformers: Prime. Disreguards Transformers: RID
1. Chapter 1

Soundwave's Fate

After getting trapped in the Shadowzone, Soundwave followed all the events that occurred afterwards. The death of his lord and master, the battle against Unicron for the last time, and the revival of Cybertron.

All he could do was watch as the Decepticons were disbanded, the war ended, and the people of Cybertron began to rebuild their devastated planet. He watch as Cybertron rose again in the image that he fought for. Peace and equality among them.

This was the very reason Soundwave had fought in the war. The very reason he had dedicated all his efforts to the Decepticon cause. Soundwave had sacrificed all he had; his home, his time, energy, and his creations all to see his dream of peace in reality.

However, … Soundwave could take no part of it. He was trapped in the Shadowzone. Soundwave could not touch, be seen, or heard by others. He could not help his planet be revived. Soundwave could not live in the paradise he longed for his whole life.

It was very agonizing to just watch and not contribute. To live, but have no purpose. To exist, but not be acknowledged. To see your dream a reality, watching as everyone enjoyed your dream, while you watch it play before you, wishing to be with them.

The longer Soundwave watch his people and planet flourish before him, the more Soundwave was starting to lose himself. Even with Laserbeak there to support him, Soundwave was driving himself crazy. He wanted this so badly, but he knew he wouldn't be able to help.

To prevent further despair, Soundwave had made the decision to abandon Cybertron similar to his former master. He made his way to Earth and watched as the world evolved. The existence of Cybertronians was forgotten as the age of the omnics rose.

Soundwave watched as everything had changed. He watched the beginnings of omnics with souls. Watched as they tried to gain their rights as sentient beings. He watched as the very first Omnic Crisis rose up. Soundwave followed the activity of the early days of Overwatch. Those very days is where Soundwave's fate intertwined with that of Overwatch.


	2. Chapter 2

Recruit and Observe

Soundwave and Laserbeak have been watching this group for awhile now. The death toll of humans and omnics have reached an all time high. Elites were brought together to prevent the death count from climbing. Soundwave was watching the founders of Overwatch.

As of current, he watched as Strike-Commander Morrison and Commander Reyes prepare to bust the Deadlock gang. Soundwave was rather intrigued. He checked out Deadlock once he heard about their plan, and found a 'diamond in the rough,' some would say.

There were mainly adult males there, but he saw one youngling or teen among them. All the men showed a lot of respect to him. This teen was considered their weapon with the way they talked about him. They all knew that the young teen's skills outclassed their own.

It was the skills as a sharpshooter. Soundwave was able to witness the teen's Dead Eye. The sheer magnitude of this teen's skill impressed Soundwave. With some discipline and training, the young teen could give Overwatch 'a run for its money' as humans would say.

Though Soundwave was pretty sure if it came down to it, they would leave the young teen behind. He would compare the Deadlock to Sta-

Soundwave's spark skipped a beat at the comparison. Even away, his home and past still hurt him. His very spark longed to be home, but Soundwave knew he could never reach that dream. Even if he was able to get out of the Shadowzone, the Autobots would lock him up.

Turning back to the Commanders, Soundwave had an idea. He waited until Commander Reyes was alone in his room. Soundwave followed in his Holoform and saw the commander's datapad. Soundwave worked his magic and connected to it.

Soundwave had learned that he could use his Holoform in order to save energy. It was useful seeing as he could watch over the humans easier, being a taller human size. The other thing he learned in the Shadowzone, was his connection to networks still existed.

On the datapad, Soundwave messaged Gabriel the file on the teen gunslinger and a note to recruit him. Gabriel saw this and read through the file. He played the videos that showed the teen's skills. Gabriel looked intrigued with what he saw, but instantly glared at the datapad.

 **[Just who the hell are you!? And how did you get this IP address!?]** Gabriel sent back.

 **[I'm of no importance,]** Soundwave sent back. **[Just know I see such potential in the young gunslinger. He'd be useful to you and Blackwatch.]**

 **[Just how do I know I can trust the information you gave me?]** Gabriel asked.

 **[You can't,]** Soundwave replied honestly. **[All you can do is see how trustworthy I am. I highly suggest that you reconsider recruitment of the teen.]**

 **[And why in the hell should I do that?]**

 **[You cannot trust my words, but I assure you, he has a lot of promise. He has been misguided for too long, and I believe you can show him the way.]**

 **[Fine, I'll consider it. Could you at least give me your name?]**

 **[The name is Wave. We will be in contact if I see any other recruits or information that would benefit you and your mission. I trust you to make precise decisions with what I give you. Do not relay any of this info to anyone, or see the lack of information.]** Soundwave watched as Reyes stared at the screen.

Gabriel was in deep thought about his conversation with this 'Wave' character. He wasn't so sure if he could trust such information, but Wave seemed very reasonable. Gabriel did see potential in the young teen. He wasn't even sure how to take Wave's threat of no info. Or lack of one.

"How is that even a threat?" Gabriel asked to himself. Then another message lit his screen.

 **[The more knowledge one has, the more a favorable outcome can be achieved. If you lack information, how are you to properly gage the situation? How will you protect your men?]**

 **[Are you spying on me!?]**

 **[No,]** Soundwave sent back. **[I thought about sending you an afterthought. Sorry if I made it seem that way. I just wanted to leave you powerful words.]**

And that they were. Information was the single most important variable that was the difference between life and death for his men. He had chosen agents that had a lot of potential and extreme loyalty. Gabriel would do anything to keep his men safe and complete the mission.

Gabriel looked through the file of one, Jesse McCree. He played the video once more, seeing the potential, and the fires of soul-deep devotion and loyalty. Gabriel decided to trust Wave for now. He would keep this secret until he found Wave was lying or who Wave was.

 **[Do you have any idea how to recruit him? Since you think he's worth it.]**

Soundwave did, in fact have an idea. It was quite simple too. McCree was very similar to his twin creations. It was a test of their loyalty, love, and care. Soundwave knew what to do.

 **[You must test loyalty in Deadlock. Show McCree the gang will leave him if he doesn't hold their standards. Then it's up to you to persuade him to join or spend the rest of his life in prison. It should be easy for you, Blackwatch Commander Gabriel Reyes.]**

With that, Soundwave deleted the conversation, but had the file saved to Gabriel's datapad. Gabriel tried to retrieve the conversation, but Soundwave made sure there was nothing. Gabriel had his suspicions about Wave being an elite hacker.

Gabriel took his datapad and left his room. He made his way to the command center and stood next to Jack. Soundwave follows Gabriel and watches the Commanders of different Overwatch divisions, while he sent Laserbeak to watch over Deadlock and their gunslinger.

"Ready for the mission, Gabe?" Jack asked. "They're all getting what's coming."

"I have a different idea," Gabriel replied. "I think it would be very rewarding."

"Oh? Let's hear it then."

"How about we try and recruit some of them," Gabriel suggested. "You know, reason with some of them."

"And what brought this up?"

Soundwave watch with anticipation for Gabriel's answer. The answer could make or break their little alliance and possibly the future of both humans and omnics.

"Jack, we are considered heroes. If we don't show we're offering a second chance, to help lead them down the right path, will we still be the same heroes the people see us as?"

Jack sighs. "I know where you're coming from, Gabe. I really do, but we can't help all of them. They've been oppressing people on Route 66, we can't have that."

"I'm just saying there's a possibility of finding someone with potential. Someone who could help with our operations. We're only a handful of people trying to help the entire world. We can't cover large battle grounds or a crisis all around the world. We need help."

" … alright," Jack finally gave in. "We'll see who's willing to take a second chance. Hopefully we get a few. Just don't get too hopeful about the lot of them."

"Jackie, please. If there's anything you should know about me, it's that I'm down right reasonable with my choices and decisions. I'm pretty sure we'll find at least one in the gang."

"I hope so," Jack says with a sigh. "You just got me hoping we'll find one agent there."

"Oh don't worry, Jackie. We'll find one. Let's fix the plane a bit. Test the waters of the gang's loyalty. Show them who really trusts who. Then we can narrow our search greatly."

Jack nodded and both of them got to work. Soundwave like this exchange. Not only did Gabriel hold strong with his words, but he had gained Soundwave's respect. So he'd help Gabriel a lot in the future, and maybe even those in Overwatch when he could.

Soundwave sent over a file with the schedule Deadlock always uses, along side layouts of buildings and streets to Gabriel's datapad. He promised information as long as the Blackwatch Commander keeps him a secret and takes his suggestions. Soundwave was known for his undying loyalty, efficiency, and precision. So he would deliver his word.

Gabriel looks at his datapad with new information. He pulls it up on holo-screens for Jack to see. Gabriel was impressed to see Wave had all this information. This made things a lot more easier to plan. Gabriel was going to enjoy this alliance a lot.

"Gabe, where'd you get all this information?" Jack asked. "We just recently decided to go after Deadlock. How do you have their travel plans, activities, and their locations down!?"

"Jack, I'm the Commander of Blackwatch. A black ops division, made for espionage and infiltration. I have a special agent who handles all monitoring of activity around the world. The special agent has been on this gang for a while, that's why I have all this information."

"Special agent? You never told me about this," Jack stated. "Who are they? Did you have them infiltrate Deadlock?"

"Goes by Wave. He specializes in espionage, infiltration, and communication. I had him spy on their every movement. Wave is like a normal civilian, never really noticed unless he wants to be. He's one of the greatest allies we have in Blackwatch."

"Is Wave good on the battlefield? We could always use more manpower on the front."

"To that, I'm not-" Gabriel looks to his datapad as the screen lights up. "Wave is more to his specialties. If he gets in sticky situations, he's capable of defending himself. But he's not a frontliner, Jack. At least, not for wars, more about close quarter combat."

"Well that's a shame," Jack said. "Could have helped all of us. Let's get back to work."

Soundwave watched as their plan came together. Making sure their calculations are correct. Seeing if their plan could help persuade Jesse McCree to join Blackwatch. When he sees they would be fine, he made his way to Japan to watch over Hanamura and its crime lords.


	3. Chapter 3

Contact

Soundwave had seen the whole thing through the eyes of Laserbeak with their bond. McCree was one hell of a catch for Commander Reyes. To say they complimented each other was an understatement. It was like they were father and son with the way they got along.

Soundwave knew it was a match. Watching the both of them for a while was an advantage. He wish he could physically be there to help, but this would do. It was very comical how McCree rubbed the bet between both commanders in Morrison's face.

Laserbeak wanted to make contact with McCree. She thought it would be nice to have communication with someone on the outside of the Shadowzone. Soundwave saw that she longed for some other contact other than him. So he agreed, but when Reyes was present.

Right now, Soundwave was studying the current head of the Shimada clan, Hanzo, and his younger brother, Genji. It was very in tense between the two. While the elders were pressuring Hanzo to deal with his brother, Genji wanted nothing to do with the clan.

Soundwave was concerned for the safety of Genji and the influence the elders had on Hanzo. Much of it was due to how his twin cassettes were offlined. Fellow Decepticons had hacked Rumble to attack his twin, Frenzy for fun. In short, both of their lives ended that very day.

Soundwave thought it was best to contact Genji, but he knew he would be ignored. So he decided that Laserbeak should contact him. Not only will she get someone to talk to, but she could make a friend who was similar to her siblings. Soundwave watched as she started.

 **[Hi there! You must be Genji, I'm Beak. How are you?]** Laserbeak texted.

"What the- … I don't know anyone by this number or name," Genji said.

 **[I'm sorry, but do I know you? Did we meet at a club or something?]** Genji replied.

 **[No, we never met. But I wanted to have a friend, so I chose a number and it happened to be yours.]**

 **[Is Beak really your name? Are you a girl?]** Genji asked.

 **[Beak is my nickname. And yes, I'm a girl. It's a pleasure to talk to you.]**

 **[Oh, cool! My nickname is Sparrow. So, why did you want a random friend? There's usually a reason someone would look for a complete stranger to talk to. What's wrong?]**

 **[I'm all alone with my father. I have no one to talk to because I'm mute. I just really want to talk to someone else. I've lost too much in my life as it is. I wanted to connect to someone outside of my fathers reach. To someone who can't judge me.]**

Soundwave was surprised by this. This wasn't an act, it was her honest feelings. Laserbeak actually wanted to tell Genji her story to not only let him trust her, but have a real connection with the young Shimada. To let go of all she held, even from her sire.

 **[Hey, that's cool. I'm not going to judge you. You can tell me anything. It seems like there's a lot you need to talk about.]**

 **[I have lost three of my siblings, including twin brothers to a war my father was in. My father and I lost our voices to that very war. We are now forced into hiding and it feels like prison. If we make contact with the outside world, we'll be in danger.]**

 **[Man, sounds rough. But why get involved in a war your father was in? I mean, it's not really a place for you to get involved. Why fight a battle that's not yours?]**

 **[Because, Genji, this was my father. He loved and cared for us without condition. We didn't want to lose him. He tried to hide us away, but we ended up joining the war.]**

 **[Out of your twin brothers, did he favor one over the other?]**

 **[He did at times. He had favored the youngest of the two.]**

 **[And the eldest?]**

 **[Trained him relentlessly.]** Soundwave could feel sadness coming from his bond.

 **[Why would be do that? Training him so hard. Did your father not know the pain he put your brother through!?]**

 **[At the time it was a good idea. My brother Rumble was the strongest out of all of us, so he accepted the task as long as he could protect us when our father wasn't around.]**

 **[What about the younger one? How was he treated?]**

 **[Frenzy was treated almost the same as Rumble, but he was taken off training after a while. If we didn't, there would be irreversible consequences.]**

 **[Consequences? Like what?]** Genji asked, ignoring the strange names.

 **[My father was a perfectionist. He always looked for perfection, especially in us. Frenzy couldn't do what Rumble could, even though they were identical. The more Frenzy couldn't do what Rumble could, the more he would be angry with himself. That was bad.]**

 **[How so? It kind of sounds like me and my brother's situation a bit.]**

 **[It was bad for Frenzy to hate himself. When we were fighting in the war, we saw the most frightening thing ever. We saw Frenzy slaughter our enemies with ease.]**

 **[How is that bad!?]**

 **[Frenzy is the third strongest out of my siblings, with me in last. So for him to kill more people than Rumble was bad. We had restrain him, because he was lost in a fight that was clearly over. We stopped his training to prevent his berserker rage from growing.]**

Genji paused at that. Berserker rage? He has never heard of that before, but from what Beak said, it sounded pretty bad to him. So it was reasonable why they stopped his training.

 **[Rumble and Frenzy, what happened to them?]**

 **[Elder officers in the war had brainwashed Rumble into fighting Frenzy …]**

 **[So Rumble killed his twin? Why didn't anyone stop them!? Why didn't you or your family stop them!? Didn't Frenzy fight back!?]**

Laserbeak had overwhelming sadness, regret, and smoldering anger. Soundwave had felt this before, but not as intense. He regrets his position as third in command. Soundwave was so immersed in his dream for peace, he had negotiated his creations during the war.

 **[No, he didn't. Frenzy knew it wasn't Rumble's fault. So Frenzy took the attacks, until he snapped out of it. The rest of our family was on a mission. We came back in time to take Frenzy to the hospital, but he didn't make it. Rumble killed himself at the news.]**

 **[Oh man, I'm so sorry that happened to you.]**

 **[Thanks, I'm glad I could tell someone. Oh how I hated our elder officers. They were trying to see Frenzy's berserker rage against Rumble to see who was really stronger. Frenzy tried his best to keep up though, to take the pressure off Rumble.]**

 **[They expected a lot from him?]**

 **[Being the strongest and eldest of the twins made it that way. We all tried our best to help take pressure off him, especially Frenzy with his newly found power. They were a powerful duo in the war, but that was the end of their lives.]**

 **[Man, you got me thinking of my situation. I mean, I'm not mute or in a war, but I've been running from my elders who are pressuring Hanzo, my brother.]**

 **[I'll give you some advice, try your best to work with your brother. If there's anything I've learned in life, it's that your brother is under a lot of stress and needs help. Remember all the good times you had with your brother, and just help him. You don't have to like it, but the elders of your family might make him do something he'll regret.]**

 **[Like what?]**

 **[If your elders are anything like mine were, you really need to help your brother.]**

Genji was scared. Beak's past has some connections to his life. He actually feared that his brother and himself would end up like her brothers. Genji knew the elders had already more power over Hanzo, but hopefully it wasn't too late for that.

 **[Thanks, Beak. You gave great advice. Lol, and here I was to just listen to your problems.]**

 **[You're welcome, Sparrow. … I can call you that right?]**

 **[You can call me that if you tell me your name.]**

 **[Alright but don't laugh. It's only native to my island.]**

 **[Alright, I promise not to laugh.]**

 **[It's Laserbeak.]**

Genji didn't laugh. He looked very intrigued. **[What's your father's name? Were those really the names of your brothers?]**

 **[Those were my brother's real names. My father's name is Soundwave. Is it that weird?]**

 **[No, but it's a bit unusual.]**

A knock Can from the door, catching Soundwave's and Genji's attention.

"Genji, can I have a moment with you?"

"Give me a second."

 **[I have to go. I'll text you later Beak.]**

 **[Kk, text you later.]**

Laserbeak went back to monitoring Commander Reyes and McCree. Soundwave and Genji turned their attention to the door.

"Alright Hanzo, you may enter," Genji called.

Hanzo entered the room and looked at his younger brother.

"Genji, you must partake in our family's work. The elders are getting very angry with you and your wasted skills as a swordsman. I don't want to-"

"Alright, brother," Genji sighs. "I will partake in our family endeavors, but only for now."

"What!?" Hanzo asked in surprise. "This isn't a trick is it you know very well that the-"

"I'm not fooling around, Hanzo! Nor would I fool you. I don't give a damn about the elders or what they have to say about me! I Only Care About You!"

Silence sat in the room with Genji's outburst. With Laserbeak's past and words still fresh in his mind, Genji looked angry, upset, and fearfully into Hanzo's eyes. Hanzo had never seen Genji like this. Not since they were both kids, but the seriousness was new.

"Genji … I-"

"Listen Hanzo," Genji interrupted again. "The only reason I wasn't there for you was, because I wasn't skilled enough. I always wanted to be there for you, like you were for me, but I wasn't strong enough." Hanzo was shocked. He had envied his brother for being spoiled. He never knew how much Genji actually cared for him.

"You were always better than me, and I couldn't reach your skills to help you," Genji confessed. "That's why I haven't been around to help you. That's why I've been running from the family business. I can't bring honor to the family with my skills."

"Genji … I care about you too. It's just father had left everything to me. The elders have been a pain in my ass ever since. I just can't handle everything on my own."

"Hanzo, I'll try to help, but there is only so much I can do. I'm not good at diplomacy!"

"I'll deal with it. I'll only send you on ones you can handle. Just do your best."

"I got it. Thanks, Anija," Genji said softly. "For always being there for me, hear me out, and giving me a chance."

"And thank you Genji," Hanzo replied in a similar manner. "For always looking out for me and trying your hardest. Goodnight, Sparrow."

Hanzo made his way out, while Soundwave followed. Hanzo was almost out the door when Genji spoke softly that he almost missed it.

"I love you, Anija."

Hanzo paused at the door as warmth filled him. Just like the time they were children.

"I love you too, my little Sparrow."

Then Hanzo left to a meeting with the elders.

Genji was eccentric, like he was floating. He had longed to hear those words from his brother, that he actually thought he was hearing things. Hanzo had been so closed off and cold to him, Genji started to lose hope of ever hearing those words. But now he had hope. Genji would definitely try his best to help Hanzo as much as he could. Just to be close to him again.

Genji got on his phone one last time before sleeping to send one last message.

 **[Thanks Beak! You helped me reconnect with my brother! We should text later, I'll give you all the details. I'm heading to bed.]**

 **[I'm glad to have made a difference in your life. You and your brother remind me of my twin brothers even though I know nothing about you. I would love to text you some more. Night, Sparrow!]**

Genji fell asleep reading that text message. That night, he dreamed of his childhood memories with Hanzo as they played.

 _With Hanzo_

Soundwave watched in concern. The elders were telling Hanzo that they would not Genji a second chance to prove himself. Hanzo wouldn't give up, for the sake of his brother. So, Soundwave made a decision. It was risky, but he did care for the brothers.

"I'm giving my brother a second chance, and that's final!" Hanzo yelled.

Before anyone could object, holo-screens formed in front of each elder and Hanzo.

 **[I would suggest you listen to the head of the clan. You are all merely advisors.]**

"What is this!? Is this your doing!?" one elder questioned. But looking at Hanzo, they saw he was just as shocked as every other person in the room.

 **[Hanzo in the head of the clan, therefore you listen to him. Any insubordination his father saw, they were executed. I will not allow you to manipulate this young man.]**

"Is that a threat!? When we find you we'll-"

 **[You cannot find me. No matter how hard you try. No matter who you have look for me, you cannot find me. I have eyes and ears everywhere. I have powerful people on my side. If you continue to use Hanzo, I will have my people shut the Shimada clan down.]**

"Who are you? And what is your reason for doing such a thing?" Hanzo asked. He was genuinely thankful and curious of this person. Hanzo knew this person was no pushover.

 **[I go by Wave. My reason, to prevent your elders from making you do something you would regret. I had seen this happen before, I would like to prevent the same outcome.]**

"And just who do you have to take down the Shimada clan?" Hanzo asked.

 **[Overwatch.]**

"Them!? They have nothing to imprison most of the family. How would they take us down!?" Laughed another elder.

 **[I have proof of your assassinations, how you rob the people of Hanamura, and all the illegal dealings that you've done in the past.]** Images and documents formed above the table of everything that they've done. **[I have them saved and ready to send to Overwatch. They'll be knocking on your door to arrest every elder and assassin in the clan, except Genji and Hanzo.]**

"And why not the brothers!?" a young elder yelled. "They're the heads of this clan!"

 **[They have nothing on their record. I found documents that prove their innocence. This is your only warning I'm giving you. This is not a joke.]**

Soundwave waited for their reaction as the screens disappeared. He couldn't help, but feel sorry that the elders didn't take him seriously with the looks on some of their faces.

"We'll give Genji one more chance," one of the older men finally spoke.

"Are you insane!? We-"

"We're giving Genji another chance," another elder agreed. "End of discussion."

"You can't be serious!" one of the younger elders yelled. "This is unacceptable!"

"You seen the information this Wave had," said the first elder. "Even if he doesn't have connection to Overwatch, they would still come if they get all of that information. They would take down the Shimada clan. Therefore, Genji will have his second chance."

"However," the second elder said. "If he doesn't perform well, we will deal with him if you do not end him. Is, that clear, Hanzo?"

"WHAT!?" Hanzo yelled.

"Is. That. Clear."

" … crystal."

"Then leave us. We have much to discuss."

With that, Hanzo left with Soundwave following. Once Hanzo got to his room, he was breaking down. Soundwave knew Hanzo couldn't kill his brother, but he knew the elders would do much worse to Genji. Hanzo didn't know what to do. So Soundwave messaged him.

 **[Hanzo, this is Wave. I sent the information to Blackwatch. Hopefully they come soon. Don't give Genji something challenging. The elders will be watching.]**

 **[Are you a close friend of my father's?]**

 **[No, you could say I'm a friend of yours. I never met your father.]**

 **[Then how do you have all that information.]**

 **[I'm a hacker. Now sleep, and try to hold on until Blackwatch gets there.]**

 **[Thank you for watching over my brother and I, Wave.]**

 **[I'll do whatever it takes. You and your brother remind me of my twin sons. I just hope all goes well. Just remember you're not alone.]**

 **[I understand. Goodnight, Wave.]**

 **[Goodnight, Hanzo. Sleep well.]**

Hanzo left his phone to prepare for bed. Once done, he laid down and fell asleep under Soundwave's watch.

~Goodnight, sweet spark. Sire loves you,~ Soundwave sent with a wave of love through his bond to his femme creation.

~Night, sire! Love you too!~ Laserbeak sent back with her own wave of love for her sire.

Soundwave just hoped the commander came quickly. Hanzo did seem like he could last long with the pressure the elders had on him, and if Genji wasn't perfect, Hanzo had to kill him.


	4. Chapter 4

Calm Before

McCree was sleeping soundly until he heard his phone go off. He looked at his alarm clock that read 4:15am, and grumbled about how Gabriel would always wake him at an ungodly hour. McCree grabbed his phone and read the message.

 **[Jesse, come to my office A. S. A. P. Bring your datapad.]**

McCree got up to get dressed. Then he made his way over with his datapad. On the way, he looked through it and was he got a new message. Before he could read it, he entered Gabriel's office. McCree schooled his face with a look of displeasure.

"Why'd I have to come here so early? I just came back from a mission!" McCree yelled.

"I need to see your datapad. You have some information we need for our next mission," Gabriel explained.

"How would I have the information? Morrison don't even trust me to be in them meeting!"

"Jesse, let me see your datapad and I'll explain everything."

So McCree passed it over while grumbling about always be left in the dark. Gabriel looked through the datapad, saw the unread message McCree saw, and opened it.

"It seems he wants to bring you into the fold," Gabriel said with a sigh. "I guess he does trust you more that Jack," Gabriel mused to himself.

"What are ya talkin' about? What fold!? Who would trust me and not the Strike-Commander?"

"Look, Jesse. What I'm about to tell you it top secret. The Strike-Commander doesn't even know much about what I'm going to tell you. This stays between me and you until _he_ says otherwise," Gabriel said seriously. " _He_ is the only one that's going to help us in dire situations, but only if he stays a secret."

"Understand," McCree says seriously. "I'll keep my mouth shut. Now who's _he?_ "

Gabriel turns the datapad back to McCree after forwarding the message to himself. McCree looks to see the new message he got was a file from someone he didn't know.

" _He_ is known as Wave. He's a secret agent in Blackwatch that didn't exist until a few days before we took down most Deadlock," Gabriel begins. "Wave has a wide variety of information that he reports to me for our mission. He specializes in espionage, infiltration, and communications."

"Okay, and what does this have to do with me?" McCree asked in confusion.

"He messaged me this morning that you were to be informed about him and his daughter. Wave believes you have the right to this classified information."

"So this 'Beak' person is Wave's daughter? But why allow me such a privilege? I'm nothing but a criminal in Morrison's eye."

"Wave operates off the grid, so to speak. He sees that you have potential, and you're one person he trust other than me. With what Wave has to offer and you being the second person to join this small group, you should be honored being trusted with the world's secrets."

McCree was shocked. Most people looked down on him, with Captain Amari and Gabriel being the exception. Someone who's off the grid and has never met him actually trusts him with access of information that no one else has. McCree was actually grateful for this.

"Okay, so Beak is my connection to Wave? Is that why I have the file? Cause they trust me with it?"

"That's one of the reasons. Plus, you said it yourself. You're considered a criminal. Who would think a criminal had access to large amounts of detailed information?"

McCree saw the logic behind that reasoning. No one would suspect him of having such classified and sensitive information, being a former Deadlock member. Information like this was probably safe with him than any other agent in the organization itself.

"So, what'd Beak send us? What's on the file?"

"Open it and find out. It's our next assignment since Wave gives us the information. This is top priority over anything the Strike-Commander has assigned. Is that understood, Jesse?"

"Loud n' clear, Gabe. Now let's see what our high n' mighty informant has in store."

Both of them looked at the file Laserbeak had given them. As they read, their faces became grim. At the end of the file was a couple of notes, one to lock up technically most of the Shimada clan, and to recruit both Genji and Hanzo. McCree was a bit put off by those notes.

"I can understand why we need to take down the clan, but why recruit? Why would Wave want us to take two of them clan members in?" McCree asked. "That's a weird request."

"If Wave asks us to recruit them, then we do as such," Gabriel replied. "I never questioned him since he gives such extensive and detailed information for the mission. Beside, what he says usually benefits the world and us in the end. Wave has never led me astray."

"Oh yeah? Give me one good example where his recruitin' was actually good."

"There were a few from Deadlock we took in, but they weren't on Wave's list," Gabriel said. "He only requested one person."

"And who would that be?" McCree asked.

"Go back to your room and pack," Gabriel said as he moved to leave his office. "We're leaving as soon as you're ready."

McCree quickly stood up and followed right behind Gabriel. He wasn't going on a mission to recruit people that could possibly be a danger here in Blackwatch. Despite how people in Overwatch treat him, McCree cared about everyone, especially Gabriel and Captain Amari.

"Who did Wave ask you to take in," McCree growled as he held Gabriel's wrist. "I have to know."

"He asked me to recruit _you_ ," Gabriel said, shocking McCree. He took that moment to get out of McCree's grasp. "He gave me a file on you. I didn't trust Wave, but I saw your potential. And let me tell you. Recruiting you was the best decision I ever made. Now, get ready McCree."

With that, Gabriel left a very shocked McCree in his office. McCree was always given a hard time since he joined Blackwatch. Gabriel always trained him harsher than any other recruit, but he was allowed on deadly missions. Gabriel was training McCree to get stronger so he could survive the missions he was sent on. He finally seen how much Gabriel's harsh treatment towards him was actually how Gabriel cared for him.

With that final realization in mind, McCree quickly made his way to his room to prepare. He packed two months worth of supplies, unsure of how long this mission would take. McCree wouldn't let his realization get the better of him, because that would just get in the way.

Once McCree was done, he met Gabriel on the jet. Gabriel immediately took off once McCree was on board. They headed off to Hanamura, telling Athena that he was on an important mission that required their immediate attention. As they went, Laserbeak sat on the jet with them.

 _With Soundwave_

Soundwave was notified of Gabriel and McCree's movement. He was relieved to hear them moving fast. Soundwave could feel the happiness flow from Laserbeak's side of their bond. Laserbeak had two people she talk to on the outside. Now she wasn't alone.

Soundwave turned back to the scene before him. He watched as Hanzo gave Genji the task to collect money from the shops in town. It was one of more simpler tasks, but Soundwave still worried. He knew Genji was very nice to the people in town, so this would be hard for him.

"Genji, while you're on this mission, make sure not to come back until sunset," Hanzo said.

"Why?" Genji asked incredulously hurt. "Am I no longer allowed home because I'm such a disgrace to the family!?"

"No!" Hanzo quickly denied. "I just want to keep you away from the elders. I'm not ashamed of you or anything. They'll be more critical from now on. I don't want them to hurt you."

"They really didn't want to believe that I'm trying to help with the family business, huh?"

"No, which is all the more reason to stay out of their sights," Hanzo said softly, as he looked away. "I would hate myself if they got a hold of you. They would do such horrible things to you. I fear they would make you suffer a fate worse than death."

Genji placed a hand on Hanzo's shoulder, making Hanzo look at him.

"Brother, I will try to stay out of their sights for as long as I can. But you know, as well as I, that the elders will eventually find me. If that happens, then I willingly accept the punishment."

"Genji!" Hanzo shouts.

"Hanzo, if it will allow me to stay by your side and help you, then so be it. I will go through all the torture they have to throw at me, just be with you. Because I love you, Anija."

"Genji … I understand what you're saying, but the elder will not allow you return to me if that were to happen," Hanzo confessed. "I couldn't bare the thought of them torturing you if I were to make mistakes. I don't want you to suffer, my little Sparrow."

"As I said before, I'll try my best to keep out of sight. I'll see you tonight, Anija."

Then Genji left for the town, leaving Hanzo to tend to other issues. Issues that the elder are supposed to handle, but shrugged the task onto Hanzo. It infuriated Soundwave to no end! But what could he do? All he could really do was watch and suggest things to help.

Though once he saw Hanzo getting the hang of things, he went to check on a little bird who struggled. Soundwave actually found him struggling a bit. Genji was at his favorite ramen joint, Rikimaru. He was trying to persuade the owner for the money, rather than demanding it.

"Come on, Rin-san," Genji pleaded. "I don't want to disappoint my brother or have the clan here to threaten your lives and business. Please, reconsider!"

"Genji-sam-"

"Just Genji, Rin-san."

"Genji-san, I can't give all that your family requests. It's not that I'm not will, rather if I do, there will be no money to get ingredients for the food here. With what your family's been taking from me. I had to close earlier and earlier, just to keep up with demands."

Genji finally realized why Rikimaru closed so early in the evening. He had seen a few times where Rikimaru staff had to apologize for saying they were closed to people who entered near closing time. He thought nothing of it, but now he understood.

Soundwave didn't like this situation. Much like Genji, Frenzy was a very understanding youngling. He let his emotions guide him. Now that wasn't a bad thing in Soundwave's optics, but it had led to trouble if Frenzy's emotions weren't kept in check.

Soundwave was going to have Laserbeak message Genji a suggestion, when Genji spoke up.

"Rin-san, how about you give me half of what I need?" Genji asked. "That way, you still have money you need, and I can just get the rest from the others in town. If that doesn't cover it, then I'll just use the money I have for my daily ramen to cover the rest. How does that sound?"

Rin was shocked. His favorite customer, was sacrificing his ramen money to cover the rest of what his family is demanding for his sake. This young man before him would actually do that for him, he was so damn grateful.

"T-thank you, Genji-san. For everything that you ever done for me, whether it this or buying ramen. Thank you!"

"Rin-san, as long as you continue to sell your wonderful ramen and make people happy like you've done for me, then I won't mind making sacrifices like this. I see how your business makes others smile. That's why I always come here for."

"Genji …," Rin said with concern. He always saw Genji so happy here, that he didn't think there was anything figured Genji had problems at home, but he didn't know how to approach the topic without upsetting his favorite customer or getting in trouble.

Rin handed Genji a bag with 75% of what was asked. If this was going to help take the pressure off Genji, then he would try.

"Think nothing of it, Rin-san," Genji shook his head as he took the bag. "Just … keep up the good work." Then he turned and left the shop before Rin could offer free ramen.

Soundwave was rather impressed with Genji compromising with Rin. It would seem that Genji's emotions guided him well in this situation. Sacrificing the money he would use to get food at Rikimaru to cover what they couldn't was a good call.

Though Soundwave didn't really trust emotion over logic. He followed Genji just incase he had to have Laserbeak interven. However, Soundwave watched as Genji was able to get the money from the other stores, because they owed him favors, further impressing him.

There was the natural way people were attracted to Genji. A soft spoken leader with strong bonds of loyalty and trust. Genji's kindness could get true followers within the Shimada clan, along with loyal allies. Genji was all the difference that could benefit his clan.

Soundwave realized the elders were very blind to this. They saw Genji's natural leadership skills as naivety, and focused on Hanzo's cold attitude as strong leadership material. Genji may seem like he can't negotiate, but his understanding puts him in a greater advantage.

The arrogance of the elders would be their downfall in the end. If they had put as much effort in training Genji as they did Hanzo, the brothers would have been a fierce opponent to go against. Soundwave wished they would've been less selfish in controlling the clan.

When sunset came around, Soundwave and Genji made their way to Shimada Castle. Luckily, Genji was able to get money from other stores to cover the missing amount. If Genji did it right, he could get the money without too much hassle from every store.

The sun was down once the two entered the house. Genji stuck to the shadows, while Soundwave simply followed below, until they got to Hanzo's room.

"Hanzo, I'm back with all the money you requested from the store, and I wasn't hassled for it," Genji said as he walked up to his brother and handed the bag of money over. "We should really lighten our money demands. Some of the shops might close because of it."

"How did you get all of it!?" Hanzo asked in surprise. "Those I sent usually cause problems or don't come back with the amount we requested. That's why we demand more from the stores. Now we don't need to ask for money until next month instead of next week."

"Wow! I didn't know that!" Genji said. "That's great news. I just negotiated with them to be honest. Rikimaru couldn't pay in full so I just asked a little more from the other stores. Most were kind enough to cooperate, while others owed me favors."

"Since you did so well, this will be a permanent job of yours," Hazo said. "Now we need to find other things to keep you busy in the family business. I'll give you Monday, Wednesday, and Friday off though. Is that fine, Genji?"

"That's great!" Genji replies. "This is going better than I expected! We might just improve the future of our clan. You'll be seen as a great leader like father!"

"We, Genji," Hanzo corrects. "We will be seen as great leaders. Thank you for your hard work. Go rest now. You still have more work tomorrow."

"Alright, Anija!" Genji exclaimed happily. "Good night! I'll see you tomorrow."

Hanzo watched as Genji left the room. He was proud of his brother doing well with his assignments, but he still feared for him. The elders had it out for the brothers. He stayed hopeful, that Soundwave could help him in this endeavor.

At that moment, Soundwave was informed of Laserbeak's and their outside connections arrival. However, there was a downside that would bring downfall of the brothers.


	5. Chapter 5

Before the Storm

It has been a month since Soundwave and Laserbeak have been watching over the Shimada brothers and the Blackwatch agents. When Reyes and McCree landed, Morrison wasn't happy that they left Blackwatch unsupervised. They were under strict orders not engage the Shimada clan, unless they have actual proof of their illegal actions.

Soundwave was outraged. The Shimada clan was always discreet. By the time they found something on the, Genji would be disposed of by Hanzo. Day after day, the elders were getting closer and closer to finding Genji. They wanted him dead despite making things easier for them.

Hanzo and Genji have been messaging Soundwave and Laserbeak. Hanzo confiding with Soundwave about his fears and that he actually had to kill his brother under supervision of the elders watch dogs. Genji confessing how the elders had too much power over Hanzo.

The brothers feared for each other. Soundwave tried to think of a plan, but nothing came to mind. They couldn't have Reyes or McCree interfere, or they'd be compromised. The brothers couldn't run away. This was their home and they couldn't leave each other.

It was late at night when Hanzo massaged Soundwave. Soundwave was watching over Genji and McCree having dinner. Laserbeak had arranged a meeting with the both of them. Genji introduced himself and said that he was a friend of hers, and McCree became friends quickly.

Reyes was also notified about Genji's status and had to ask Soundwave for confirmation. Soundwave confirmed and told Reyes about the current situation about the brothers. McCee didn't know yet. Reyes was also concerned and tried harder to find evidence on the clan.

Soundwave looked at the message he received from Hanzo and froze.

 **[Soundwave, the elders found my brother hanging out with McCree today. They have given me orders to kill him. I have until tomorrow night, before they take him!]**

Soundwave wasn't surprised that the elders found out about Genji's activities. He just couldn't find a way out for the boys. This was like losing Rumble and Frenzy all over again. Soundwave's distress was felt over his bond with Laserbeak, and she began to worry.

 **[It seems that you have no choice, but to attack him to the point where he's close to death. There is a way to save his life. What you must do tonight, is make sure the innocent side of your family gets out now. I suggest you spend all day with your brother, but save an hour to prepare yourself.]**

 **[So, there's no avoiding this. I'm going to cut down my own brother? Do you think he'll ever forgive me for my actions?]**

 **[I assure you, Genji won't have to forgive you. He will know that it isn't your fault. That hour you prepare, I will have my daughter talk to him.]**

 **[Your daughter?]**

 **[I believe Genji has told you about her. Her name is Beak.]**

 **[Oh, I see. Thank you, Wave. For helping and hopefully we save Genji's life.]**

 **[You have a long day ahead of you, Hanzo. Be mentally prepare, because if you don't nearly kill your brother before the observers, Genji will not survive. All will go well.]**

 **[Alright, I will, Wave.]**

 **[Rest now, Hanzo. All will be as it should.]**

Soundwave looks in the direction of Laserbeak's friends, and sigh. A lot will change tomorrow for everyone. Hopefully, Genji and Hanzo make it out if this. Soundwave then informs Laserbeak of the situation and tells her to prepare Genji tomorrow.

Soundwave left the two, just as Laserbeak got there to watch over them. Soundwave took a few more step and he was somewhere else. Funny thing about his bridging ability, was that he didn't need to calculate coordinates and Laserbeak could do this as well.

Soundwave jumped from Rikimaru's to Gabriel's shared hotel room. He needed to have precocious set for what's to come, and he was sure Overwatch had the right person for the job.

 **[Commander, we have a problem.]**

Gabriel was on his laptop, searching for evidence on the Shimada clan when his datapad sounded off. When he saw it was from Wave, he rushed over to read the message.

 **[What the problem?]**

 **[It would seem that our time limit is up.]**

 **[What!? How'd they find him!?]**

 **[They saw him today, hanging out with McCree.]**

 **[Wave, … we can't make a move without evidence.]**

 **[I heard you have the infamous Angela Ziegler in Overwatch, correct?]**

 **[Yeah, we have her. Quite the miracle worker.]**

 **[We need to have her prepared for surgery tomorrow.]**

Gabriel had to reread this a few times. He didn't understand for a moment, until realization dawned on him. Wave was going to test how much of a miracle worker Ziegler was.

 **[You want her to bring Genji back from the dead!?]**

 **[No, I want her to save him. The plan is for Hanzo to attack his brother close to death to fool the observers. Once they leave, Hanzo will take Genji to you.]**

 **[Isn't that cutting it a little too close? Will the kid even last that long?]**

 **[Genji will survive. Due to their clans ancestry, the boys have inherited ancient powers that will keep Genji alive long enough for Ziegler to stabilize him.]**

Soundwave knew about 's track record. She would do everything she could to save a life. Soundwave could think of no one else to take care of Genji.

Gabriel thought so as well. Though Gabriel wished he could take the boys, Soundwave pointed out that he would be compromised with greater restrictions if he made a move. Gabriel was still surprised that Soundwave knew all these possible outcomes.

 **[I'll make sure it happens.]** Gabriel texted back. **[Where will we rendezvous?]**

 **[Prepare your jet to meet at the patio on the Westside of Shimada Castle. That way, you can get Genji faster.]**

 **[Understood. Anything else?]**

 **[Take down the criminals of the clan. That is all.]**

 **[What of Hanzo? He'll be seen a criminal for this.]**

 **[Hanzo will be seen as innocent. I have footage of the elder plotting to have him kill Genji. He will be fine, but you must leave him behind.]**

 **[Why, may I ask, do we have to leave the kid? Why seperate the brothers?]**

 **[He needs to ensure that the innocents within his family is safe. He is the head of the clan, and must tend to his duties as much as possible. Later on, he may join you.]**

 **[Alright, over and out.]**

Gabriel made it back to his laptop and looked for the layout of the Shimada Castle Soundwave gave him. He also massaged Angela to prepare her medbay, saying they will have a fatality tomorrow. All he has to do was get McCree ready, though that was no easy task.

While Soundwave watched Gabriel prepare, he wondered if this was enough to save the fate of the Shimada Brothers. He had seen Genji and Hanzo as his own, with how similar the two were to his twins. He'd hate to lose them the same way he lost Rumble and Frenzy.

Using Gabriel's laptop, Soundwave accessed Overwatch and Blackwatch systems. He was checking the states of both organizations and saw something unsettling. With Reyes on a mission, Morrison did a lot of things that were very risky to every operation.

The Strike-commander was expanding Overwatch. Although, that was the plan from the beginning, Jack was expanding in the wrong places. Sure the medical field was helpful in case of an emergency, but an Experimental Flight Program was not expected. In fact, far from it.

Soundwave was going to bring this to Gabriel's attention later. The details the program entitles was too risky. Who ever the pilot was going to be, was risking their lives. Knowing Morrison, he'll make the pilot feel like it's an honor than a death trap waiting to happen.

When Soundwave was done fortifying the firewalls to all the systems that Gabriel, McCree, Genji, and Hanzo used, he turned to see that McCree had returned to the hotel room.

"Hey boss, I'm back," McCree said. "I got nice grub at Rikimaru's. You should've-"

"You idiot!" Gabriel yells, cutting McCree off. "You sent him to his DEATH!"

"What do ya mean by that!?" McCree yells back. "We met in an alleyway, and-"

"You didn't even check to see if you were followed!" Gabriel shouts. "One of the Elder's lackeys saw the both of you hanging out. Now, Genji might lose his life and Hanzo will be lost."

"Damn Gabe, I'm sorry!" McCree apologized. "I didn't know! How are we going to lose the both of 'em? They're the head of the clan!"

"Not when the Elders have influence throughout the family. Hanzo is just a figurehead, someone to blame. The Elders are forcing Hanzo to kill Genji or they will torture him everytime Hanzo doesn't follow orders. I was informed of this the day we got here."

"An' ya didn't tell me! Why!? We could just take them now!" McCree yells as he heads towards the door. Right when he grabbed the handle, Gabriel took McCree's shoulder and turned him around to face him.

"We can't McCree! It's against the Strike-Commander's orders. We need hard evidence before we can take down the clan."

"I don't care! I'mma lose my friend soon! Who gives a damn about protocol! I thought Wave's orders are above the Strike-Commander's anyway!"

"I know how you feel, Jesse. I really do, but it was Wave's orders to not make a move without the evidence. He didn't want us to be compromised with restrictions."

"Doesn't mean I want my friend to Die!"

"There's nothing we can do. Pack your things, we're heading out tomorrow night," Gabriel says as he makes his way around McCree and out the door. "Trust me when I say we're going to save Genji, Jesse. Be prepared to see the bloody side of our work."

With that Gabriel walks out of the room, heading towards a bar to drink his headache away. McCree thought for a moment, before packing his things. He knew Gabriel was hiding something, but for a good reason. He just had to trust Gabriel's judgement, and prepare for what was to come.


	6. Chapter 6

The Downfall

As instructed, Hanzo took Soundwave's advice. He got up bright and early in the morning, got Genji, and took him out of their house to spend time in the Hanamura. They went to the shops, arcade, and finally Rikimaru's.

Those in town were introduced to the Head of the Shimada clan, by Genji. Many were surprised how Hanzo was to them. They expected a cold hearted, emotionless, and greedy person who felt entitled to everything around him, but they forgot a simple fact. They knew this man since he was little. They forgotten that Hanzo was a caring, compassionate, and friendly person.

Some were surprised how Hanzo and Genji acted, as the bickered or joked over different things. Seeing Hanzo laugh and smile around Genji made everyone relax. The brothers actually forgot all their troubles as they went through town. That was until sunset, at Rikimaru's, when reality came crashing down on Hanzo.

As Genji ate, Hanzo became morbid and lost his appetite. His doubts and fears started to plage his mind. He couldn't imagine a reality without his younger brother ever since Genji had made an effort to help with the family business, keeping everyone in line with his kindness.

Genji was going to take another bit of his ramen, until he glanced at Hanzo. He lowered his chopstick with noodles back into the bowl. Hanzo was showing fear, and publicly no less. Hanzo never showed fear in public. He only started expressing himself to Genji just recently.

"Hanzo?" Genji called. He saw Hanzo jump in surprise, and grew even more concerned. "Are you okay?"

Hanzo just nodded, as he couldn't trust his voice at the moment. He had to force his face to be stoic as he continued to eat his ramen. He tried to think of something else, but he couldn't.

Genji saw his brother force himself to eat, so Genji grabbed Hanzo and dragged him off to the restroom. Once they entered, Genji made sure no one was in and locked the door. He turned to confront his brother, but found Hanzo was on the floor as tears flowed from his eyes.

"Hanzo," Genji called softly. "What's wrong?"

Hanzo couldn't answer him. His fear was consuming him in that moment. The weight of his future sin was crushing his nobel spirit. Pain started to bloom in his chest, and he released a heart wrenching sob. The thought of his kind little brother dying to his hands, killed him inside.

Genji rushed over to Hanzo's side on the floor, and held him close, while rubbing his back just like Hanzo did for him when he was little. Genji could only give Hanzo physical comfort as dread filled him. Whenever Hanzo got like this, it had to do with him and the elders.

They stayed like that for an hour, while Soundwave watched. It hurt seeing the brothers like that. If he had Laserbeak watch them, she would've broken down with memories of her twin brothers in the past. She wouldn't be able to work effectively if that happened.

It didn't change the fact Laserbeak could feel his emotions through their spark bond, but this couldn't be helped. They were sentient beings. They couldn't help their emotions. Even more so, when they only had each other to comfort one another.

Soundwave saw that they had only two hours until Genji's supposed death, so he messaged Hanzo. The brothers heard Hanzo's phone go off. Hanzo went to get it, but Genji stopped him and shook his head.

"If it's the elder …, " Genji started.

"And if it isn't?" Hanzo countered.

Genji reluctantly let go, so Hanzo could get his phone. When Hanzo checked who the message was from, he quickly opened it, only to read he had two hours left. Hanzo felt a ping of pain, but knew it was time to move. So, Hanzo moved from the floor to leave the bathroom.

"Hanzo, where are you going?" Genji asked.

"I'm going to pay for the ramen, and head home," Hanzo replied in a cold demeanor. "I suggest you do the same."

"Hanzo!" Genji called, but his brother was gone. Genji was thoroughly confused. Hanzo was reverting back to his cold self, and Genji didn't know why. Especially after he broke down in the restroom. All he knew was Hanzo's under great stress and it had to do with the elders.

Genji quickly went home to try and find his brother, but Laserbeak messaged him.

 **[Genji, I need to talk to you.]**

 **[Sorry, Beak. I can't talk now. I need to find Hanzo.]** Right when Genji was going to put his phone in his pocket, Laserbeak sent him one more message that made him freeze.

 **[It's about Hanzo and what the both of you need to prepare for.]**

 **[What do you mean, Beak!?]**

 **[You're fate, is similar to my twin brothers.]**

Genji's thoughts were going a mile a minute. His mind wasn't able to comprehend the fact that his brother was going to kill him. He thought he was careful.

 **[I know this will be hard for you, but we won't let you die like my brothers.]**

 **[So what's the plan?]** was all Genji could ask. He hoped this wouldn't end badly.

Time Skip

Genji stood before the tapestry in the dojo. Two hours passed, and Hanzo texted him to be there. He new the plan, but Genji still knew that this wasn't fool proof. The only thing that made him feel better was the fact Hanzo didn't want this to happen either.

While his back was turned, Hanzo snuck up behind Genji without his notice. With a sword in hand, Hanzo took a mighty swing, and cut through Genji's right shoulder. It went all the way to Genji's left hip. The tapestry was cut a bit and some blood stained it.

Genji cried out in pain. He fell and turned to face Hanzo. Genji wasn't really prepared for the pain that he was being put through. He prepared for the attack and know it wasn't real, but the look on Hanzo's face made him think otherwise.

"You are a disgrace to our family," Hanzo said in pure hatred and rage. "You waste your skills away. Therefore, I will restore our family's honor by killing you."

"So be it then," Genji said calmly, but Hanzo's words hit him hard. "Our family business is wrong and corrupt. I accept my fate knowing I was never tainted by corruption."

Hanzo's face was stern, but his eyes showed he was hurt by Genji's words. Hanzo then took the sword and drove it into Genji's right shoulder and pinned him to the floor. He wiggles the sword to hear Genji shriek. Hanzo smiles, but internally he was agonizing with his brother.

"You are weak, pathetic, and a waste of space. You're very birth was a mistake. You were the reason mother died!"

Tears of sadness and pain poured from Genji's eyes. Genji couldn't help thinking Hanzo had once thought these thoughts towards him. Genji know Hanzo had resentments towards him, but now he knew how specifically Hanzo blamed him.

Soundwave looked away as a hurricane of emotions swarmed him. This was like losing his twins all over again. When they got Frenzy to the med-bay, Rumble kept mumbling to himself of all the horrible things he said to Frenzy. Like how he hated him for being weak, practically useless, and a burden.

Soundwave, overall was enraged. He was going to make the Elders of the Shimada clan pay for this. He couldn't bring justice his creations deserved, but he sure as hell would for the Shimada brothers. The Elders would pay with their very _Lives_.

Soundwave turned his attention back to the brothers once he could no longer heard Genji's cry of agony. He turned to see Genji laying there, motionlessly. Hanzo swiftly pulled the sword out of Genji's body and laid it on the floor. The Elders' watchdogs came out from hiding and came next to Hanzo as he sat beside his brother.

"It is done," Hanzo said in a monotone voice. "Leave me. I wish to be alone with my dear brother."

"The Elders will be very pleased with you Hanzo," one of the lackeys said as they moved to leave. "You truly brought honor to the Shimada clan."

Once they left, Hanzo quickly panicked and called to his brother. Soundwave took this opportunity to message Reyes to come quickly to the randevu point for emergence evac for Genji. It seemed Genji fainted from the pain, because tears started flowing once he woke up.

"Genji!? Please stay with me. Help is on the way," Hanzo said. "I'm so sorry! Please forgive me."

"T-there is nothing to forgive," Genji stutters out. He held the side of Hanzo's face with what little strength he had in his left hand. "You are not to blame for your actions."

"But Genji, you may never walk again. Or use your right arm!" Hanzo confessed, unaware that Gabriel and McCree arrived. Though, Gabriel was luckily the one watching.

"I may be disabled for the rest of my life, but at least I'll live," Genji said honestly. "I really hope to see you again. Take care of the family, okay?"

"I will, my little sparrow," Hanzo said as he took Genji's hand in his own. Then he placed it on his brother's body as he heard Gabriel approach. "Are you Commander Reyes?"

"I am," Gabriel simply answered. "One hell of a mess you made of your brother. You're aware that we might not be able to restore his arm and legs, right?"

"I'm well aware of the circumstance," Hanzo replied as he ignored Genji's look of worry. "So long as my brother lives, I have nothing to fear. After all, Wave has assured me that Genji will be in good hands."

"That's all I needed to hear," Gabriel said as he moved next to Genji. "Is there anything else you need before we go," Gabriel asked the brothers.

"M-my phone," Genji groaned. "I want to take it with me."

"Where is it?" Hanzo asked.

"It fell out somewhere around here."

"Do you really need it kid?" Gabriel asked as Hanzo went to look for it. "We could always get you a new one."

"It has Beak and Hanzo's numbers," Genji said. "It's the only way I can contact them later on. P-please, C-Commander R-Reyes."

Before Gabriel said anything, Hanzo came to Genji's side, and placed his phone into his left hand. Genji smiled up at his brother, despite the pain, he was happy that Hanzo understood the importance of such a simple device.

"Take care, my little sparrow," Hanzo said. "I will see you again one day."

"I will," Genji said. "See you later, Anija."

Gabriel took his que and lifted Genji off the floor. Genji gasped in pain, but stayed quiet for the most part. Hanzo hoped that Genji would make it with those injuries as he watched Gabriel and Genji disappear in into the jet and flew away.

Hanzo took this time to leave Shimada castle with what he needed as Wave instructed. He wasn't sure what would happen, but he also wouldn't question Wave. Hanzo was indebted to him, and was pretty sure Genji would survive. The innocents in the clan was already out of Hanamura and he would follow after them.

Soundwave sent Laserbeak to monitor Genji's vitals, while he located all the local omnics in Hanamura. He hacked into all of them and sent them to Shimada Castle to kill everyone there in any brutal way without shedding blood. Soundwave wanted to kill those demons without soiling Hanzo and Genji's home. He made sure that the omnics would keep their place in good shape if the brothers were to ever return.

Soundwave oversaw yakuza's demise. Each in a different condition of death. Being beaten, strangled, and burned were just some forms the omnics put them in. Soundwave had no pity for anyone of them despite his personal mission to help the omnics and humans have peace and harmony like Cybertron.

At that moment, Soundwave realized he no longer considered Cybertron his home or anything associated with it. He didn't even consider himself or Laserbeak Cybertronians. It must have been thinking about it that caused terrible processor pains. Now that he had a purpose, and was interacting way more with Commander Reyes, Hanzo, plus Genji and McCree by extension, he felt like Earth was his home after so long.

Soundwave knew that Laserbeak agreed with him as well, so he decided to just go with it. He deemed that they were no longer considered Cybertronians, but Laserbeak and himself didn't fit the mold as omnics or at least the normal classifications.

Just as the omnics finished cleaning the place up and dragging the bodies away, Soundwave found their classification and a convenient backstory if he and Laserbeak escape the shadowzone. Soundwave was a God A.I. while Laserbeak would be a Demigod A.I. which can explain where they fit on Earth.

Though most God A.I. are considered evil, but who isn't seen as bad in reality? In different perspectives there is always going to be that one person that's seen in a bad light. Despite the depiction, Soundwave knew that they were going to fit in, but most God A.I. don't have a vessel to travel in. Well, except for Anubis until Strike-Commander Morrison, Captain Amari, and Commander Reyes locked him away.

Either way, Soundwave was sure that no one could really hurt Laserbeak and himself at the moment. So, he just needed to focus on the future of Overwatch and Blackwatch. Soundwave had to get rid of the bodies and erase the omnic's processor of the event. No need for lose of innocent life, including omnics who had nothing to do except carry out his will and judgement.

With Laserbeak

Laserbeak was watching over McCree tended to Genji's wounds, while Gabriel flew them swiftly to Watchpoint Gibraltar. McCree was trying to keep calm and not feel guilty that this happened before they could find evidence against the Elders of the clan. Genji was trying to stay conscious and reassure McCree that this wasn't his fault. Gabriel was on the radio reporting their current situation to the Strike-Commander and Captain Amari.

Laserbeak just watch over Genji's vitals, but thought back to her late siblings. Wondering if this was how Frenzy felt as he tried to stay alive for his twin's sake. Laying there, helpless as pain coursed through his body and trying to assure Rumble through the bond that it wasn't his fault. Seeing this was a painful reminder of her siblings cruel fate.

Laserbeak decided to help Genji to stay awake by texting him. She thought of what to say, mentally thought it out, and sent it to Genji's phone. Genji's ringer went off and he quickly opened it. McCree looked at him incredulously.

"Who in the hell would text you at this hour!?" the cowboy asked.

"Here, take a look," Genji said as he handed his phone over to McCree.

McCree took it and whistled. "Well I'll be! Beak is texting you of all times!"

"Yes, but can you help me?" Genji asked. "Seeing as I can only move my left hand, I need you to text her for me."

"Well, how are you feeling? What should I reply? Does she knows what happened?"

"She knows what happened. Beak helped me prepare for the attacks Hanzo. Just text her that I'm in a lot of pain, but okey."

"Wow, not going to calm her worries?" McCree asked.

"No, I'm just being honest. Besides, I knew her longer than you. If there's one thing I've learned when talking with her, it's that you can't hide anything from her. Beak just knows too much and has experience in many situations. It's a waste of time trying to lie to her."

McCree nodded and texted that Genji was in pain, but was okay other than that. Laserbeak swiftly sent another message back, curious of her friends reaction.

"She asked if you think you might survive," McCree said.

"Tell her I'm not really sure. But for Hanzo, _you_ , and her sake, I'll keep fight for life," Genji replied. McCree just texted, as to not yell at Genji that he will survive.

They two waited for the reply, not realizing Laserbeak was keeping their minds off time and worries. Laserbeak thought of a topic that could be more informative. The ringer went off, and McCree stared at the message, but didn't read it out.

"What'd she say?" Genji finally asked after a minute.

"She asked the both of us of our opinion on omnics," McCree replied. "I'm surprised she knows I'm here."

"Well, you shouldn't be. She told me that you and Commander Reyes were coming to pick me up. She knew you'd be with me. Beak must have reasoned that with my injuries you would be texting her for me. She's very smart, McCree."

"Yeah, well help me think of what to say to her!"

"Just be honest, McCree. Have you never conversated with Beak before?"

McCree shook his head, "No. Not a casual one anyway. I don't want to say something that could potentially ruin our alliance with Beak and Wave for Commander Reyes. They're vital to our operation as it already is. I don't want to disappoint or anger anyone."

Genji chuckled a little. "Anyone, or Reyes? The way you talked about him to me when we hung out made him seem like he was you f-"

"Shut it!" McCree shouts, covering the blush on his face in embarrassment. "Okay, yeah, I don't want to upset him. That's probably why I avoid having friendly conversations with Beak."

"McCree, Beak has been to war, suffered great losses, and is hiding from those who want her and her father dead. She feels all alone in the world with us being her only contact. She just wants to be treated like a normal person. Just give her an honest answer."

"What if Beak's like, pro-omnic and I told her I don't really care for omnics?"

"Then you tell her. Beak is very mindful of other people and their opinions. I told Beak about everything in my life and she didn't judge. She accepted it for what it was and told me that I was strong for living through what I did. She'll understand, McCree. Beak isn't someone to fear."

"Alright, but what do you think about omnics?"

"Growing up, I always knew omnics were living beings. I would hate to see them be treated like tools. I had to take some omnic lives though when they would kill innocence."

McCree texted a simplified version of what they said, but the message was clear. Laserbeak's reply was short, simple, and directed toward McCree. She was very curious and had enough time to ask this question before they the landed.

McCree sighed, "Genji, she asked why I don't really care about omnics. What if she is judging me right now. What if this is a text Wave put her up to?"

"McCree, need I remind you that Beak is not a judging person. She has been hurt so much and understands people. Beak is just having a casual conversation. She would often ask that same question to any of my stories out of curiosity."

"I hate it that I'm not that trustin' to Beak. We're on good terms so long as I don't insult her. I hate that I understand where you and Beak are coming from, but I just grew up having my trust abused. I've been hurt so many times, I just can't trust that easily."

"Then how were you able to trust me so easily?"

"I kept in mind that Wave wanted to recruit you and your brother, you were already a close friend with Beak, and you treated me like a close friend."

"Then do the same to Beak. She has nobody but us and her father to talk to. Your secret is safe with her as well as me and anyone else you decide to trust."

"Alright then," McCree relented. "I'll tell her that I can't trust people and omnics so easily." McCree sent the message.

 **[Well, that's fine. Everyone has trust issues, so don't feel too bad. Anyway, you should prepare to move Genji to the medical wing.]**

"Genji, we're going to land soon. Just a little longer and we'll get you some help."

"Text Beak a thank you note real quick. She needs to know how grateful we are."

McCree did as told and quickly sent the message. He then grabbed the edge of the gurney Genji was on and hightailed it to the med-bay as soon as the jet door was open. When he got there, all he could do was look into the doctor's eyes and plead for help.

Angela was set up for surgery like Reyes had asked her to, but she wasn't mentally prepared for the sight of Genji. The sigh of his bloody body wasn't what through her off. It was how young he was, close in age to McCree.

Snapping out of her initials shock, Angela quickly pushed McCree out of the operation room and got to work on Genji. McCree stayed outside waiting for Genji to be okay. Gabriel was taking to Jack about the mission report.

Laserbeak was watching the whole operation. She had to block her spark bond since Genji flatlined. After the fifth time Angela revived Genji, Laserbeak knew he would make it. Angela had the drive to help Genji make it through.

Though Laser was a bit sad that Angela had to amputate Genji's legs and arm. He'd be helpless to the world, but hopefully Gabriel would keep him safe and help him restore his legs and arms somehow.

Right when Angela stabilized Genji, Laserbeak texted McCree, Gabriel, and Soundwave of Genji and his situation.

 _ **A/N: I know it's been a while, but I've been** **grieving**_ _ **the lose of a close relative. I'm sorry if you think I put this story on hold or discontinued it. It'll just take me a bit to get back to writting.**_


	7. Chapter 7

The Matter of Genji

"Jack, you can't do that!"

"And why not, Gabriel!? He's nothing but the next in line to the yakuza."

"He was never involved and you know it. We can't turn him into a weapon! It's against his will! Against our own morals in which Overwatch stands!"

"We have orders from the U.N. Gabe. There's nothing we can do for that criminal."

"Don't you dare treat Genji like you treat McCree! They are both victims of circumstance. Besides, they're under my custody. You can't force orders upon them! If Angela found out about this, she would agree with me!"

"Gabe, he could have answers to what happened to the yakuza after you picked him up! Maybe he was just a distraction for the Shimada clan to escape!"

"That would never happen! Wave had been keeping close tabs on Genji, his brother, and the clan. They were planning on killing him and almost succeeded because you wouldn't allow me to move in right away! All because you don't trust any of Wave's information!"

"I can't trust someone I haven't met! What if he's just a spy trying to take down Overwatch from within!?"

"Wave wouldn't do that! He's been nothing but helpful with each and every Blackwatch mission. He helped save Genji's life! I'm pretty sure he's earned some trust. Besides, if I asked Wave, he could give me a full report on what happened to the Shimada clan."

"While you do that, I'm having a word with the Shimada. You're dismissed Reyes," Jack said as he entered Genji's medical room.

Gabriel was pissed. The thought of Genji being weaponized was awful. He feared this would break the kid's spirit and anger Wave. However, he had no authority over it or any of the new programs the Strike-Commander had approved. Wave told him about the experimental flight program, and saw all the dangers that came with it.

Gabriel sighed, seeing there was no reason to be upset just to take it out on others. He needs to figure out what happened to the Shimada clan. Wave had the answer, but he wanted McCree to ask Beak. He was more worried about Genji's situation and how Wave would take it.

So Gabriel told McCree to text Beak about the Shimada clan, while he was going to message his concerns for Genji to Wave. But just before he sent it, Soundwave texted him to go to the observation room. Gabriel wasn't surprised that Wave knew about the room. Angela had put Genji in a room with a one way mirror to monitor his mental state because of his condition. Only Gabriel and Ana knew about this room. The Strike-Commander would too if he read the report.

Once he was in the room, Gabriel was greeted with the sight of Angela listening in on the conversation between the young Shimada and the Commander of Overwatch. Gabriel sat next to Angela as he watched the scene play out.

"How are you feeling, Mr. Shimada?"

"I feel fine. Thanks to Dr. Ziegler, I'm going to live."

"So, you feel indebted to her?"

"Her, McCree, Commander Reyes, Wave, and Beak. They're the reasons I'm alive now. How I survived the beating my brother gave me."

"Cut down by your own brother. Must have hurt you a lot."

"It did, but it wasn't his fault."

"Do you resent him?"

"I could never resent my brother."

"Yet he cut you up and left you a cripple."

"Not of his own accord! The Elders were the ones to make him!"

"Oh? Then why did your brother cut you down instead of sending someone else to do it?"

"Stop it," Genji said. He didn't want to hear this. Especially from someone who didn't know the situation. From someone who didn't know him or Hanzo.

"He was head of the clan. Why didn't he just go against the elders' wishes?"

"Stop it!"

"Why didn't he strike you in a way that you would st-"

"SHUT UP! YOU know Nothing!" Genji yelled out. Jack was knocked back against the wall by Genji's dragon spirit that circled him as winds picked up around the room. Jack was amazed that Genji harbored immense power even though was crippled.

"You know nothing about me or my brother! You know nothing about our life or situation! YOU have no RIGHT to Judge Us!"

Gabriel and Angela quickly jumped into action. They both made their way into the room to get to Genji. Though, Angela was immediately pushed against the wall like Jack. The doctor and Strike-Commander tried to move, but the winds were too strong.

However, Gabriel wasn't affected by the winds at all. He quickly made his way over to Genji, gently took his head in his arms and hugged him close. Gabriel lightly rubbed the back of Genji's head to calm him. He knew he was calming Genji as the winds began to die down. When the winds died completely, Gabriel found his voice to speak to a dazed Genji.

"Genji, it's alright. Jack doesn't know anything. You know that your brother didn't have a choice," Gabriel said as he glared at Jack. "That's why your brother asked Wave to call us in. Hanzo wanted us to stop your family and save you because you were in danger."

"I'm safe?" Genji asked in his dazed state. "My brother saved me?"

"Yes, your safe Genij. Your brother wanted us to save you. He loves you too much to have you die, remember? You both knew this was the only way to see each other again."

Genji gazed around the room and he realized how messy it was. Then he turned to Jack and Angela with concerned looks. "Are you two alright?"

Angela rushed to his side and checked over his vitals. "We're fine, Genji. I'm more worried about you. Do you have any headaches? Any pain anywhere?"

As Angela began to fret over Genji, Gabriel pulled Jack out of the room. "What the hell were you thinking!? Genji is very frail right now! He's not in the right state of mind to talk to you or anyone, but Angela and the people he knows!"

"Gabe, I'm sorry about what happened, but I have my orders. The U.N, won't take no for an answer. Do you really think we can trust him though?"

"Of course! He's just a victim! We can't-"

"No, I was referring to Wave," Jack interrupted. "It didn't take you too long trust him. What did he do to earn your trust so easily?"

"Information, that's all," Gabriel replied simply. "That's all he's ever done for me."

"It has to be more than that! Information can only get you so far! How does he even get such info!? Is he a hacker? Have you ever met face to face!?"

"Jack, why are you so worried about Wave? He's been helping use since the day we busted most of Deadlock!"

"I'm just afraid of losing the person I care about!"

Silence. Jack looked away as Gabriel's head snapped in the direction of the Strike-Commander. Gabriel smiled softly as he saw a hint of blush on the Commander's cheeks.

Gabriel knew that Jack cared after all those years they worked together since they met in S.E.P. They fought through thick and thin on the battlefield, always having each other's back. They founded Overwatch together and spent a lot of time together. Looking back, Gabriel found that he cared deeply for Jack. It was one of the main reasons for accepting Wave's alliance so easily. Wave could be the key to solving problems to Overwatch and Blackwatch. Now, Gabriel saw that Jack felt threatened by his alliance with Wave. Jack felt that Wave was stealing his best friend from him or that Gabriel was replacing him.

Gabriel grabbed both of Jack's shoulders and forced him to face his direction. Jack hesitantly looked up like a shy child looking at an adult.

"Jack, you could never lose me, and you're not getting replaced! I made an alliance with Wave to help you as well as me. He's only looking out for the good of Overwatch and Blackwatch. The reason Wave wanted me to move on the Shimada clan was to recruit the brothers and bust the yakuza."

"Are you sure about Wave? I trust you, but I have no way of knowing how trustworthy he is. How can I tell if Wave is leading you into a trap or not?"

Gabriel squeezed Jack's shoulders in reassurance as he closed his eyes and smiled at his blond friend. Jack stared at his friend, a bit surprised at how big his smile was.

"Jack, I could give you Wave's contacts and have him give you information that he gives to Blackwatch. It comes with some conditions, but I'm sure you and Wave could come up with a compromise or something. Wave doesn't mind giving out free information, but he doesn't want the information to be shared unless it's needed by the higher ups to allow you on mission. Hell, he doesn't want the world to know he exists. I have my suspicions, but I don't want to ask."

"Why do you think Wave is hiding?" Jack asked. Gabriel looked away and frowned.

"I can't really say. I know he's an elite hacker and spymaster with some serious covert operation on the field. What I heard from McCree and Genji confirms that Wave fought in a war, but lost a lot. That includes his and his daughter's voice, their home, and three of his sons. Not to mention he could be hiding from surviving enemies since I have no clue if he won the war."

Gabriel looked at Jack and saw uncertainty. So he pulled Jack into a hug which surprised him.

"Gabe!?"

"Jack, you can trust Wave. Once you start texting each other I'm sure you'll trust him and any of his decisions. He only wants what's best for humanity."

Jack sighs, "Fine, I'll try to trust him, but you cut all contact with Wave if I find any signs of betrayal. Now we need to have Genji modified."

Gabriel quickly pulled out of the hug and pushed Jack against the wall. "Jack, we can't turn him into a weapon! That's-"

"I know! It's against our morals."

"Not only that! Wave would be furious with us and cut the alliance!"

"Gabe, there's nothing I can do. The U.N, ordered this to be done, we can't do anything about it or they would take Genji and have it done through a private organization like Vishkar."

Just then, Jack's phone goes off. Gabriel let's him go to check who it's from, but smirks once he sees the look of shock on his face. Gabriel couldn't help but chuckle.

"It seem that I don't need to get you Wave's contact info after all."

"How did he-"

"We've been over this. What did he say?"

"H-he wants to me to tell Genji about the cybernetics and the honest truth about it being order by the U.N. He wants you to be present as well."

"We that's reasonable."

"You're not surprised by this!?"

"Not at all. Wave must have figured we had no choice. So, he wants us to break it to him lightly."

"But why?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Gabriel glares at him. "To prevent Genji from attacking anyone here, Jackie. Especially after what happened earlier."

"I-I see."

"The other reason is that Genji reminds Wave of his son. The situation between the Shimada brothers were similar to Wave's sons, except neither of them made it out alive."

"I had no idea. I'm sorry for not trusting both of you."

"Yeah? Well I just hope you will listen to us when it comes down to the line. Safety is what Wave looks out for."

Just then, Gabriel got a message. He checked it and was extremely surprised. He had to read it over to believe what he was reading.

"What? Who's it from? Wave?"

"No, it's McCree," Gabriel replied. "If what he sent me is true, then we should be careful about upsetting Wave in anyway possible."

Before Jack could say anything, Gabriel turned his phone to Jack. The text was short, but what it said shocked Jack.

"He got rid of them?" Jack asked. "Who's McCree referring to?"

"You wanted to know happened to the Shimada clan, then there's your answer," Gabriel replied. "It seems that Wave took all of them out. And judging how we couldn't find any traces of Shimada clan's death, he's even better than I thought."

"Do you think if we crossed him, Wave would eliminate Overwatch like the Shimada clan?" Jack asked. "Is he going to be a threat to Overwatch?"

"No," Gabriel replied. "Wave sees our line of work as important to humankind. He wants us to have peace and prosperity if anything with omnics. Wave has lived a life through hell, and has a goal for world peace. He won't take out the only organization willing to achieve his goal."

Jack sighed. "I suppose you're right. Let's go and tell Genji the bad news and hope for the best. There's just too much for me to worry about right now."

Jack and Gabriel walked back into Genji's room to tell Genji and Angela the horrible order the U.N. had planned. Angela left to try and steady herself after hearing what she's been ordered to do pretty soon. Gabriel took this time to tell Genji that Wave can't do anything against this. Gabriel also told Genji that he'd be able to move, and work alongside him and McCree.

Genji seemed to relax as Wave was mentioned. Wave was the one to save him, so he trusted him with his life. Wave had told him that Gabriel wanted to recruit him for his skills, and if getting cybernetics would allow him work alongside Gabriel, then he would accept them.

Laserbeak watched the whole thing. She didn't like how much Genji has to go through, but for him to live in the care of Blackwatch, Genji has to take on the cybernetics. Laserbeak was just glad that Genji is willing to accept the order as an opportunity to live like a normal person.

Laserbeak was left to monitor things at Overwatch, while Soundwave was out monitoring events around the world. He was checking on those Jack had invited to join Overwatch, such as Mei-Ling and other scientists to go to the newly built Ecopoint: Antarctica to study weather anomalies and cryostasis. He took note of those in the Lunar Colony and those who escaped.

Soundwave was actually watching over a Lena Oxton. The young British pilot was called to join Overwatch and their experimental flight program. Soundwave also kept tabs on the terrorist group known as Talon as they were targeting Gérard, a good friend of Commander Reyes.


End file.
